


Not Another Mina Harker

by Rachello344



Series: "Not Another" Pliroy Fic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asshole Otabek, M/M, Vampire Hunter!J.J., Vampire!Otabek, canon verse + vampires/hunters AU, minor dub con via character under thrall, starts Otayuri but ends Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wasnota damsel in distress, but somehow, he found himself trapped under the thrall of a vampire like he was the leading lady in an old horror movie.  J.J. Leroy knows just how to help, but only as long as Yuri will let him.





	Not Another Mina Harker

Yuri opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the dim light coming from beneath his curtain.  No, not his curtain.  Whose room was he in?  Whose _bed_ was he in?  He tried to sit up, but his head spun and sent him falling back on the pillow.

“Fuck,” he groaned under his breath.  The door across the room from him opened.  Otabek smiled at him, something small and private.  He was holding a tray with what looked like breakfast.  Of course, how could he forget?  He was staying with Beka.  He hadn’t been feeling well, and Beka was taking care of him now.

“Good morning, Yura.  How are you feeling?” Otabek asked, sitting in the chair beside his bed.  He set his tray on his lap.  Why wasn’t he staying with his grandfather?  Or Lilia and Yakov?

“A little better, I think,” Yuri said.  Why was he lying?  Beka wanted him to tell the truth.  He should tell him that he forgot things this morning.  He should tell him that he felt dizzy and couldn’t sit up by himself.

“Really?” he asked.  His brow furrowed just slightly, displeased.  His eyes were dark and intense, nearly black.  Yuri kept his mouth shut and nodded, stubbornly ignoring the little voice in his head.  There was something wrong.  “Well, how about you sit up and we can eat breakfast together.”

Yuri smiled, and forced himself to sit up through the dizziness.  When was the last time he’d seen anyone but Otabek?  He loved him, but where was his family?  His arms were shaking behind him.  When Otabek noticed, he smiled and reached out to steady him.

“There’s no need to put on a brave face, Yuratchka.  It’s only me, here.”  Otabek cupped his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.  Yuri’s head felt fuzzy and warm, like cotton candy at a summer fair.  He relaxed into Beka’s hands and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone was knocking on the front door.  Yuri sat up, surprised that he could manage it.  He stood, legs weak but stable beneath him.  He made his way down the hall, stumbling periodically.  Whoever was at the door was still knocking.  Otabek was definitely still out, then.  Yuri wasn’t sure where he went during the day, but any outside contact was better than nothing.  How long had it been since he left the apartment?

He opened the door too quickly, staggering against the frame.  When he caught his breath and looked up, his mouth fell open.  “Leroy?  What the fuck are you doing in Russia?”  Jean-Jacques Leroy stood tall as ever, his shoulders broad beneath his jacket.  He looked surprised.  “And why are you _here_?” Yuri asked.  Leroy was standing alone in the hallway.  Yuri’s eyes caught on a silver flash at his throat, a simple crucifix with a small medallion hanging from a thin chain.

For a moment, Leroy didn’t answer, his gaze assessing, far more serious than the expressions he was used to seeing on him.  Yuri didn’t know what he looked like, but based on the way Leroy was looking at him, it wasn’t good.  For some reason, Yuri couldn’t quite look at Leroy, not directly.  He felt like he was meant to be in bed, like he was breaking a rule by answering the door while Otabek was away.  Leroy shouldn’t be here.  But he was.

“I heard you’d dropped out for the season, and I wanted to visit.  I was worried.”  No matter how disconnected Yuri felt, he could tell that Leroy’s smile was forced.  His words registered slowly.  Some part of him knew he wasn’t in any shape to skate, but the reminder still stung.

Yuri shook it off.  “ _You_ were worried about me?  There’s really no need for that.”  Like hell would he accept pity from fucking Leroy.  “I’m fine.  _Beka is taking care of me_.”  He turned his head to look back into the apartment, as if hoping he was home already.  Beka had been gone for so long…  When was he getting back?  Yuri missed him.

“Isn’t that a bit much?  I mean, you guys have only been dating for like a month, right?  And you’re already living together?” Leroy asked, snapping Yuri back to himself.  The disdain in his tone sent him recoiling, his nose wrinkling.

“What the fuck?  What’s it to you?”  He crossed his arms.  “How fucking dare you come to _my_ house and criticize me.”

“Is it yours?” Leroy asked, eyes sharp.  “I thought you were _depending_ on your heroic Otabek, like some kind of damsel in distress.”

Yuri’s temper flared.  “You son of a bitch, I am _not_ a damsel in distress.  I’m fucking sick, you asshole!  My boyfriend is taking care of me—!”

“Anemia, right?”  Leroy leaned back, eyes narrowed.  “Isn’t it weird that it’s not getting better?  That only needs a change in diet, right?”

Yuri’s blood froze in his veins.  He was right.  That’s what was wrong.  If he was anemic, he should be better by now.  It shouldn’t take weeks to get better.  It should take a couple of days and some iron supplements and be taken care of.  “Leroy, you neither like nor dislike me, so there’s no reason you’d lie to me, right?”

Leroy seemed surprised by the question.  He also looked like he had an issue with some part of the statement, but he only shook his head.  “No reason I can think of.”

“What’s the date today?”

“It’s November third,” Leroy said, unsmiling.  He was taking him seriously.  He wasn’t lying.  “Finals are coming up, but I’m on a break for now.”

Yuri’s legs gave out beneath him.  Distantly, he knew Leroy was fussing over him, but he couldn’t process it, staring down at his hands, breathing too fast.

“It can’t be November,” he breathed.  “That’s not possible.  It was—It was _August_ …  It’s only been a few weeks.  Six, maybe.  It is not fucking _November_.”  His hands were shaking when Leroy touched them.  Leroy’s hands were big and rough and too hot.  He felt chilled by the contact, like he’d never been warm in his life, and only just noticed how cold he was.

“No,” he heard himself whispering.  “No, no, no, no, no.”  Leroy shushed him gently, squeezing his hands.  They were so warm, and he was so cold.

“Hey, shh, Yuri, why don’t I take you to your grandfather’s house, eh?  Or maybe Yakov?”  Leroy’s eyes were too intent.  The bastard knew something about what was wrong with him, Yuri could tell.  He scowled, clinging to his admittedly petty fury, comforted by its strength.  Being angry with Leroy was easier than dealing with everything else.  If he could still get angry, he would be okay.

“What the fuck are you trying to hide from me, you royal pain in the ass?  Do _not_ lie to me.  I might be fucking swooning, but by God, I will beat you into the ground if it kills me.”  Leroy lifted his hands in surprise; Yuri missed their warmth immediately.

“Yuri, I promise I will tell you everything I know, but not here.  Somewhere else.  Anywhere else.”  Leroy leaned forward.  “It is very important that you leave.”

Yuri agreed, but his head shook instead.  A chill ran up his spine as his body betrayed him.  “This is my home,” he heard himself say.  “I can’t leave.  Beka will worry about me.”  What the _fuck_.

Leroy grimaced.  “Right, okay, Yuri, when was the last time you left this apartment?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri said.  “I remember…  I’ve been to the rink, I think?  I don’t know when that was.  What the fuck is wrong with me, Leroy?  What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’m not going to abandon you, but I can’t tell you anything until I can get you away from here,” Leroy said, helping him to his feet.  He kept his hands on Yuri’s elbows, supporting him.  “I know you don’t like me, but can you trust me?”

“I don’t exactly have a fucking choice, do I?” Yuri snapped.

“God, but it’s good to hear you mad at me,” Leroy said, almost laughing with what looked like relief.  “Never thought I’d say it, but thank God you’re still annoyed with me.”  He shook his head.  “Alright, is he gone every day at this time?”

“I don’t know.  I think so.  He’s gone a lot, but I…”  Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  He couldn’t remember.  There were so many blanks.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry about that right now.”  Leroy released one arm to pull something out of his pocket.  His other hand came away to hold it up for Yuri to see. 

It was a crucifix like Leroy’s, but in gold.  Yuri met his eyes, frowning.  “Leroy, what the fuck.”

“I know, I know, bear with me,” Leroy said, unclasping it.  “Call me superstitious, but this should help with the blackouts.  No harm in giving it a try, right?”

Yuri huffed, but let Leroy place it around his neck, closing the clasp.  Not like he had any better ideas.  Yuri tucked it under his shirt.  It felt weird against bare skin, but not too bad.  “You do realize I’m not Catholic, right?  I’m Russian Orthodox.”

Leroy smiled, weirdly gentle and soft.  It made Yuri uncomfortable, like his skin was too tight.  “Then, I’ll bring you a more fitting cross later, eh?”

Yuri grabbed him by the jacket, his eyes settling on Leroy’s crucifix.  “What am I supposed to do?  There’s…  I’m not crazy, right?  There is something wrong?”

“Yes, Yuri,” Leroy said, placing his hand over Yuri’s, gentle and too warm.  “Don’t let him know I was here, and keep that necklace hidden as best you can while still wearing it.  Never take it off.  I’ll be back every day this week.  If he’s here, I won’t knock, but if he’s gone, I will, okay?”

Yuri nodded, swaying a little into his space.  “I’m…”  Yuri cut himself off.  He was _not_ going to tell Leroy he was afraid.  What the fuck?  He wasn’t _afraid_.  He could handle whatever the fuck this was.  He was Yuri God damn Plisetsky.  He could do anything.  “You better fucking be here, Leroy.”

“I give you my word.”  Leroy squeezed his hand, just shy of too tight.  “And you can _always_ trust a Leroy to keep their promises.  It’s what we’re known for.”

Yuri snorted.  “What, are you part of a fucking clan or something?  _Winter is coming_ ,” he mocked, just shy of desperate.  At this point, he wouldn’t even be surprised.

Leroy actually laughed properly, loud and unrestrained, shaking his head.  Yuri’s breath caught for a moment.  “It’s complicated.  I’ll tell you about it when this is all over, eh?”

“I’m holding you to that, Leroy.  Don’t…”  Yuri looked down at Leroy’s hand, so big against his.  He frowned, train of thought grinding to a halt.  Something felt wrong.  “You need to go.  Right now.”  Yuri clenched his hand, unwilling to let go of his only lifeline.  “Take the stairs, down the hallway away from the elevator.”

Leroy nodded.  “I’ll see you soon, Yuri.  Stay safe.”

Yuri forced himself to let go, forced himself to take a step away, and quietly closed and locked the door.  Turning, he took the quickest steps he could manage down the hall to his bedroom.  He got back under the covers, rolled over, and closed his eyes.

He slowed his breathing, evening it out despite the knot of anxiety in his chest.

The front door unlocked and opened.  “I’m home,” Otabek called.

Yuri held still as if he were sleeping, waiting until his bedroom door opened.  “Yuri?” Beka’s voice was soft and warm.  Safe.

Yuri yawned and carefully sat up.  “Good morning,” Yuri murmured, rubbing at his eyes.  Beka cupped his cheek, smiling that fond little smile.  Yuri melted; he really had missed him.  “Did you go out?”

He chuckled.  “I did.  I have work, remember?”

“Of course,” Yuri said, “sometimes I have trouble remembering what day it is.  Is it a week day, then?” he asked, keeping his voice light and apparently untroubled.

“It is,” Otabek said, his voice soft and soothing.  He leaned in and kissed Yuri’s cheek.  “I’ve missed you.”

Yuri turned his head to kiss him properly, sighing into it.  “It’s only been a day, Beka,” Yuri murmured, aiming for affectionate.  Otabek quickly deepened the kiss, but Yuri’s head remained clear.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so clear headed during a kiss.  Normally his head spun and his heart kicked up a few notches, but today he felt no different than usual.  No butterflies or dizziness.  Just a normal, nothing special kiss.

He shivered.  Yuri knew his own skin was cold, so why didn’t Otabek’s feel warmer?  Leroy’s hands burned, they were so hot, but Otabek was the same temperature as Yuri: cold.  Yuri wanted to cuddle up and leech heat off of him, but he couldn’t.

God, what the fuck?

Otabek pressed him back into the mattress, kissing down his neck.  Yuri tilted his head back, lips parting on a gasp.  Otabek pressed his hands under his shirt, dragging it up slowly.  The necklace shifted on his chest.

“Ah, Beka, can I keep my shirt on?  I’ve been cold today.”  Yuri ran his hand through Otabek’s hair, scratching lightly the way Otabek liked.  Otabek met his eyes, but Yuri’s head still felt clear.  Otabek’s sharp stare gentled into something fond and sweet.

“Of course, Yura.  We can even get under the covers.”  Otabek stood and rearranged them both, laying back on top of Yuri, but with the covers over them both.  Yuri smiled at him.  “Better?”

“Much,” Yuri said, tugging him up into a soft kiss.

Before long, Otabek resumed his way down, kissing his neck before skipping his chest to press a kiss to his stomach where his shirt was riding up.  Yuri gasped, shifting beneath him.  The covers obscured what he was doing, but Yuri could feel hands at his waist, his hips, shifting his pajama pants down.  He closed his eyes.

The last time they had sex couldn’t have been very long ago, but somehow the memory was as blank as the rest.  Was the sex that forgettable, or was there something wrong with his memory?

He bit back a sigh.  He wished Otabek’s hands were warmer.  Unbidden, the thought of Leroy’s hands replacing Otabek’s struck him.  He shuddered, hips bucking as a spark of pleasure shot up his spine.  He pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes flying open.

 _What the fuck_.

Otabek kissed the side of his cock, but Yuri could barely feel it, mind whirring.  Otabek was about the same temperature as him, but Leroy was literally hot enough to burn, scorching in his intensity.  Something must be wrong with him; normally that would _not_ be enough to be arousing.  He didn’t even _like_ Leroy.

He trusted him, and he was relying on him, sure, but it wasn’t like he was attracted to him.  Although, he _was_ attractive, objectively speaking.  Fuck, he needed to focus.  He was having sex with Otabek, not Leroy.

Still, the flash of Leroy’s smile came to mind, the cocksure way he carried himself…  Yuri hadn’t heard anything of Leroy’s prowess in bed, but he thought he’d probably be as enthusiastic a lover as he was in everything else he did.

Otabek swallowed around him; he cried out, back arching and fingers fisting in the sheets.

As he panted, coming down, he was distantly aware of Otabek mouthing at his thighs.  For only a moment, Yuri let himself wish that it was Leroy, before forcing his mind back to the present.  He couldn’t afford to be distracted.  Not right now.  The suction started light, pleasant enough despite his sensitivity.

Otabek bit down; Yuri flinched.  When the sucking began again, he heard Otabek swallow.

Was he… drinking?  From his _thigh?_ He closed his eyes, trying not to wince.  _What the fuck was happening._

Before too long, Otabek drew himself back out from under the covers, pressing a light kiss to Yuri’s lips.  Yuri forced himself to smile hazily up at him; his lips tasted metallic.

“Do you want me to…?” Yuri yawned and shivered.  He felt drained and exhausted, more than he usually did after sex.  He was cold again, too.

“There’s no need for that tonight, Yuratchka.  You should sleep.  You seem tired.”  Otabek smiled and kissed him again.  “I’ll come back soon with dinner, hm?”

Yuri nodded.  “Thank you, Beka.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Yuri waited for about a minute after Otabek shut the door to push the covers down.  He wriggled out of his pajama bottoms, eyes immediately falling to his inner thigh.  He frowned, poking at the skin gingerly.  The area was tender, despite looking mostly pale as usual.  There were two small puncture marks, dark red like a new bruise, set about an inch and a half apart.

If he hadn’t seen Otabek under the covers when he was bitten, he would have assumed it was a particularly large snake bite.

It definitely didn’t look human.

He bent to get a closer look, frowning.  There were other small dots on his skin, paler than the surrounding area.  Scar tissue.  A lot of small scars, on both his thighs.  Yuri fought to keep his breathing even, pulling his pants back up and curling into a ball.

He and his grandmother used to watch scary movies when he was younger, despite his grandfather’s disapproval.  Yuri clutched at his chest, trying to breathe.  It was crazy, but everything pointed to a horror story.  When his fingers found the outline of the crucifix, he froze.

And Leroy knew it.

He squeezed his eyes shut and, for the first time since he was a child, he prayed.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek was gone for the day.  It had been at least an hour since he left.  He probably wouldn’t be back for a while.  Yuri got out of bed carefully, moving as slowly as he could, his head spinning and his legs wobbling.  The probable blood loss definitely explained why he wasn’t getting any better.

In the kitchen, he leaned against the counter, blinking the spots out of his vision.  Food.  He needed food.  Something that aided in recovery from blood loss.  He tried to remember what Otabek had been feeding him, or even his grandfather before that, but he was drawing a blank.

Maybe Leroy would know.  He said he’d be coming by…

Yuri sighed, rifling through the cupboard until he found their jar of peanut butter.  He didn’t really want a sandwich, so he grabbed a spoon and left the lid on the counter.  He and his grandfather used to trade the jar back and forth whenever he’d had a bad day at training.  He was taking his first delicious bite when he heard knocking.

Spoon still in his mouth, he answered the door.

Leroy looked terribly relieved, his shoulders slumping.  “Thank God,” he murmured.  “Are you alright, Yuri?  He didn’t notice anything?”

Yuri shook his head, swallowing.  “He didn’t notice.”  He narrowed his eyes, looking Leroy over, assessing.  “I noticed something, though.  It’s rather strange, actually.”

“What?  Did he do something?” Leroy leaned forward, but didn’t make any attempt to either come in or pull Yuri out.

“You could say that.”  Yuri tapped his spoon against his mouth.  “He bit me last night.”

“What?  Where?”  Leroy looked more flustered and worried than the year he took bronze in the GPF.  His eyes looked him over once, before flitting back to his face.  “Can you show me?”

“I’d rather not.  He didn’t exactly bite my neck, Leroy.”

Leroy flinched, his face flooding with color.  For a moment, he couldn’t seem to make eye contact.  Nervous and embarrassed looked weird on him.  “How much have you figured out?”

“You gave me a cross, and I spent the whole night lucid.  I remember everything from after you left to now.  The only gap was when I was sleeping, which suggests that the cross was inexplicably effective.”

Yuri took a small bite of peanut butter, taking his time swallowing it.  What he had to say next was a lot harder for him to accept.  “Last night, he bit me.  The mark itself looks like a really big snake bite, and there are scars near the new bite.  When I woke up this morning, I was worse than I was yesterday.”

“You were smart to go for the peanut butter,” Leroy said, careful.  “It’s good for replenishing your strength.”

“Leroy, just tell me, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

He winced, ducking his head.  “I really can’t tell you yet, Yuri.  I’m sorry.  Unless you say it first, I’m forbidden from telling you.”

Yuri scowled.  “You want me to sound crazy?  You want me to make a wild guess?”  Leroy kept his eyes downcast.  “Fine!  Apparently, I’m dating a fucking vampire.  And ideas on how the fuck I’m supposed to deal with that?”

Leroy’s head snapped up, expression serious, his nerves gone.  “The cross prevents him from using his thrall—it’s like brainwashing.”  Yuri nodded; that explained all the gaps, he supposed.  “The bites are only to drink your blood.  He only needs to drink about once or twice a week, so you’re in no immediate danger of being killed.  I think he wants to turn you, but he seems to be waiting.”

“Turn me,” Yuri whispered.  “He wants to make me like him?”  Whatever bluster he had left rushed out of him.  He shivered, shoving another spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth.  He needed to grab a glass of water, but he didn’t want to leave Leroy.

“There are a few things we can do to move forward.”  Leroy hesitated, frowning.  “He should be gone for a while, right?”

Yuri nodded.  “Several hours, at least.”

“Do you mind if I come in?  This might take a while to decide on.”  Leroy smiled sheepishly.  “There’s a lot to discuss.”

Yuri grimaced, but nodded.  Reluctantly, he stepped aside.  “Just be careful.  I’m not sure about this, but I like the idea of leaving here less.”  Yuri hoped Leroy understood what he meant.

Leroy nodded, stepping past him.  As soon as he was inside, Yuri made a beeline for the kitchen, filling a glass with water and drinking it steadily.  Leroy looked around, but kept his hands to himself.  He leaned against the counter across from Yuri.

“What are my options?” Yuri asked.  “Can he be killed?”

Leroy blinked once, startled.  “Well, yes.”  He faltered, mouth opening and closing.  Yuri poured a second glass of water.  “You’re okay with that?”

“Three months,” Yuri said.  He took a drink.  “Do you know what it’s like to have three months of your life entirely blank?  He stole part of my life that I will never get back, not to mention forced me out of competing for a season.”  Yuri closed his eyes, taking a long breath.  “Tell me, Leroy, how do you kill a vampire?”

Leroy crossed his arms, back to business, apparently setting his personal feelings aside.  “Well, stakes to the heart are pretty standard.  I know my uncle prefers beheading them.  I have an aunt who prefers dismemberment and fire.”  Yuri felt his eyes widen.  “There are several other ways, but those are the ones my immediate family prefers.”

Yuri was going to ask about Leroy’s family—later.  “Does it have to be a wooden stake, or can it be any kind of stab to the heart?”

“Unless the blade is blessed, or you have some holy water lying around, it has to be wood.”  Leroy shrugged.  “It’s the tried and true method straight from Van Helsing himself.”

“Oh, fuck off, Leroy, I’m no Mina Harker.”  Yuri rolled his eyes, finishing his glass of water.  “And you’re definitely no Jonathan.”

“I am a Jean, though,” he replied with a cheeky smile and a quick wink.  Yuri groaned, but Leroy’s mirth faded quickly.  “I don’t know how you want to do this.  Generally, I try to get the victims away from the vampire, and then I or one of my family members take care of the rest.  But we don’t know where he goes during the day, you can’t leave, and he’ll be back sometime in the next few hours.”

“Is he stronger than a normal human?”  The more Yuri thought about it, the crazier it seemed.  If it had been anyone else, he didn’t think he’d believe any of it.  Anyone else, he’d accuse of having him on, but Leroy had come all this way to see him.  He’d noticed right away that something was wrong.  If killing him was the only way out, Yuri thought he could do it.

He probably deserved it, after everything.  Yuri closed his eyes, letting himself imagine it.  Some part of him rebelled at the thought.  Beka loved him.  Beka just wanted him to be safe.  How could he even consider doing something so cruel?

Yuri opened his eyes and set his water glass down.  He just had to ask Leroy for a stake, and he could finish it himself.

“There’s something you should know, Yuri.  I,” but Leroy didn’t get to finish the thought.  The words had just left his lips when the front door opened.

“Yura?” Otabek asked.  Yuri’s blood ran cold.  For a delirious second, he wanted a hug from Leroy, something to warm him back up.  “Yura, what’s going on?”  Otabek’s eyes were cold and sharp, black hole dark.  He stalked forward slowly.  “Jean-Jacques Leroy, I don’t recall inviting you in.”

Yuri swallowed around the lump in his throat.  “I invited him in,” Yuri heard himself say before Leroy could answer.  “He was at the door, and he wanted to see how I was doing, so I invited him in.  When I started yelling at him, I didn’t want to disturb the neighbors.”

Otabek frowned at him, but Yuri held fast.  “What were you doing up?  I thought I told you to stay in bed.”

“You did, Beka, but I got really thirsty.”  Yuri pouted.  “Was that… wrong?”

Otabek sighed.  “No, Yura, but you shouldn’t have invited him in while I was gone.  What if he’d done something to you?”

It took every ounce of Yuri’s restraint to keep from laughing.  Instead, he kept his face schooled in that same earnest little pout that Otabek seemed to like so much.  The more helpless and gentle he looked, the better.  _Fucking Mina Harker_ , Yuri thought to himself.

“I didn’t think,” Yuri mumbled, eyes downcast.  “He’s a skater, too, so I thought…  I wanted to talk to him about the season, that’s all.  I miss skating so much…”

Otabek sighed.  “Yura, you know—” but Leroy dove at him, a stake aimed at his heart.  Where he was carrying it, Yuri had no idea.  The two struggled for what felt like a long time, a constant back and forth with neither quite getting the upper hand.

And then, the stake flew out of Leroy’s hand.  Otabek threw him down, chuckling lowly.  “Stupid hunter.  You really thought you could get the drop on me in my own home?”

The stake rolled across the floor, stopping at Yuri’s feet.

“I’m not going to let you hurt him anymore,” J.J. insisted, trying to fight his hold.  “I’m going to stop you.”

Yuri picked up the stake, frowning at it.

“You think you’re enough to stop me?”  Otabek scoffed.  “I’ve been alive for over a century.  You shouldn’t have come here alone.  That was your first mistake.”

Yuri walked closer, gripping the stake in his hand.

“He’s not alone,” Yuri said.  When Otabek turned around, Yuri plunged the stake into his chest with all the strength he could muster.  Black blood oozed out of his chest.  Otabek looked confused, betrayed.  Yuri almost felt bad, but he could feel whatever spell he was still under begin to unravel.  “Good bye, Beka.”  When he collapsed, lifeless, Yuri’s knees gave out.  “Good fucking riddance.”

There was blood on Yuri’s hand.  Black and congealed, but still unmistakably blood.  Yuri frowned down at it.  Three months of his life, gone.  And now that Otabek was dead, the feelings he had, the love he felt, quickly began to fade.  They’d been friends, but everything else had been the thrall.

Otabek was his first.

When J.J.’s arms wrapped around him he, startled badly, flailing out as if trying to hit him.  J.J. stroked a hand over his hair, soothing.  “You’re safe now.  You’re okay.  He’s gone now.  He can’t hurt you anymore.”

It took a beat too long for Yuri to realize that he was crying.  He wrapped his arms around J.J.’s back, shivering against him as he sobbed into his shirt.  He was exactly as warm and comforting as he thought he would be.

Yuri eventually got himself back under control, but he felt drained and exhausted, like he’d just had his blood taken.  His eyes ached and his head was pounding.

J.J. pulled back so they could see each other, but kept his arms in place.  “Let’s get you out of here, eh?  Once we’ve gotten you home, we can deal with everything else.”

Yuri nodded.  “What about…”  He looked over J.J.’s shoulder.  The corpse was still there, no longer bleeding, stake still in place.

J.J. shook his head.  “Don’t worry about it.  I have a cousin in town.  He’ll be able to clean up while I get you home.  You probably want to see your grandfather, right?”

Yuri’s breath caught; he nodded so hard it gave him another dizzy spell.  “Please.”

J.J. smiled and helped him to his feet.  As soon as he was standing, J.J. took off his coat and tucked it around Yuri’s shoulders, helping him get his arms in.  “It’s cold outside, and I have an extra jacket for myself in the car.”

Yuri tucked his chin into the jacket as he zipped it up.  “I’m not going to argue about the jacket.  You’d have to fight me to get it back now, Leroy.”

J.J. laughed, guiding him out the door and texting someone as they walked to the elevator.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, you know,” Yuri reminded him.  “I haven’t forgotten.  I won’t let you leave until you’ve told me everything.  If you leave while I’m sleeping or something, I’ll just follow you to Canada.  I know where you live.”

“You actually want to spend time with me?” J.J. asked, his voice teasing.  “And here I thought you hated me.”

Yuri shrugged, magnanimous.  “You helped me out.  You’ve moved up to dislike.  Congratulations.”  For a moment, his mind caught on the memory of his hands, big and hot against his skin.  He tucked his face into the jacket to hide his blush.  It smelled woodsy, like cedar.  He liked it.

When they got to the ground floor, J.J. placed a steadying hand on Yuri’s back as they stepped into the cold, turning him toward a rental car down the street.

When they were both seated, J.J. pressed an unopened water bottle into his hands.  “Drink.  It’ll help with your headache.”  He shot him a smile, before pulling a jacket out of the backseat, shrugging into it.  “When we get you home, you’re probably going to crash, but now you should get better pretty quickly.”

“And you’ll be there when I wake up?” Yuri asked.  His eyes drooped from the force of his bone-deep exhaustion.  Now that he was sitting in a room (of sorts) without a corpse, he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to stay awake.

“I will.  I promised I’d tell you everything when you were somewhere safe.  And Leroys keep their promises, remember?”  J.J.’s grin was wide and warm.  Yuri smiled and nodded, interrupted by a yawn.  J.J. chuckled.  “Get some rest, Yuri.  I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Yuri finished the water bottle, set it in one of the cup holders, and let his head loll back.  As he was dozing off, he could’ve sworn he heard J.J. say something like “God, I’m in trouble,” but he was asleep before he could ask what he meant.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the dim light coming in from beneath his curtain.  _His_ curtain.  He was in his room in his grandfather’s house.  He sat up slowly, his head pounding and his arms a little shaky.  He was home.  He was home, and he was _safe._

For a moment, he was sure it was all some crazy dream, but as he shifted, the bruise on his thigh made itself known.  He grimaced.  Before he could move further, the door across the room from him opened.  His grandfather smiled at him, holding a tray.  Yuri’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes felt hot.

When he started to cry, his grandfather set the tray on his desk and sat beside him, holding him in a tight hug.  “Yuratchka, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know you were in trouble.”  He pressed kisses to the top of his head, his forehead, his temples.  “I should have paid more attention.  I should have _known._ ”

Yuri shook his head, burying his face in his grandfather’s chest.  “I didn’t know either.  I didn’t know, but I’m home now.  I’m safe.”

His grandfather stroked his hair, soothing and gentle.  His rough hands brushed his cheeks, wiping away his tears.  They stayed like that for a long moment, but eventually his grandfather pulled away to bring the tray back.

“You must eat, Yura,” his grandfather said, almost stern.  “Your friend told me the best foods to get you back on your feet, so I made sure to stock the house with everything you’d need.”

Yuri blinked once.  “Is he still here?”

“He told me he had something he needed to do, but he would be back by the time you were on your feet again.”  His grandfather looked thoughtful.  “He’s a kind young man.  I like him much better than your last,” he decided.

Yuri’s face flooded with heat.  “ _Grandfather_ , _no_ , Leroy and I aren’t—I don’t—”

“That is what your mother said about her first love, and she ended up marrying him,” his grandfather chuckled.  “Don’t worry, Yura.  I won’t say anything.  I’d much rather you avoid romance for a little while, anyway.”

Yuri winced, nodding.  “I think that’s for the best.”  After all, he killed his first boyfriend with his own hands.  He expected to feel something about that, but knowing he was a vampire was all the reassurance he needed apparently.  Killing a monster didn’t really feel like murder.

He was a little worried about what that said about him, but he didn’t want to think about it.  Right now, he wanted to eat his breakfast and talk to his grandfather.  Everything else could wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri ignored the knock on the door in favor of his stretches.  If he was going to get back on the ice, he needed to get back in shape.  His grandfather opened the door, speaking softly with whoever it was.  Two sets of footsteps continued inside after the door shut.  When he looked up from his feet, Leroy was standing in the doorway beside his grandfather.

“You’re looking much better.  How do you feel?” Leroy asked, smiling.

“Out of shape,” Yuri complained.  “I have a lot of work to do to get ready to rejoin the next season.”

Leroy gaped.  “You’re just jumping right back in?”  Yuri raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly.  Maybe Leroy was more of an idiot than he thought.  “God, of course you are.  Well, try not to move too quickly.  You’ve been through a lot.”

“All the more reason to get moving.”  Yuri shrugged, resuming his stretching.  “Have a seat, Leroy.  You have a lot of explaining to do.”

His grandfather smiled at them both.  “I’ll be down the hall if you need me, Yura.  Will your friend be staying for lunch?”

“Yeah, probably,” he said, smiling.  “I’ll call you if I need anything.”

When he was gone, Leroy sat on the couch.  “It’s nice to see you smiling.  You’re really feeling better?”

“I am.”  Yuri frowned stretching for his toes until he was folded in half across his legs.  “More importantly, you owe me answers, Leroy.”

Leroy nodded.  “Of course.  That’s why I’m here.”  He grinned.  “You know, you’re one of the first people I’ve spoken with that’s actually wanted to know more.”

Yuri wrinkled his nose.  “That can’t be right.”  Who wouldn’t want to know more about what they’d been attacked by?

“It is.  It’s why Isabella and I broke up,” he said, unconcerned.  “She didn’t want to know more about what my family does, and she didn’t like me being involved at all.”  He shrugged.  “A lot of people want to pretend this sort of thing is fantasy.  The last person my brother and I helped, she flat out told us, _thanks but never come here again_.”  He shrugged.  “It’s the most common response, honestly.”

“I guess that makes me unusual,” Yuri said.  He couldn’t help but feel a little smug, like that was something to be proud of.

Leroy’s expression gentled.  “You’re one in seven billion,” he agreed.

Yuri faltered.  That sounded suspiciously like a compliment, more earnest than Leroy’s usual teasing.  His face felt a little warm.  “So, vampires are real,” Yuri said, turning back to his stretches, “start with that.”

Leroy laughed, but obliged.  “Vampires have been around for ages, obviously.  They didn’t exactly spring up over night.  As long as there have been stories about them, they’ve existed, more or less.”

“He walked around in daylight all the time, and he shows up on film and in mirrors.”  Yuri frowned, thinking back.  “Actually, how did you even know I was in trouble?  No one else thought it was weird.”

“I’m a professional,” Leroy said.  “And you’d never take a season off, especially not after I took gold against you.”  His grin was cheeky, but Yuri couldn’t argue; he was right.  “I actually asked your coach what you were out with.  Anemia is a huge red flag.  Normally, I look for visible bite marks, sudden disappearances, people falling abruptly and gravely ill, that sort of thing.  There are a lot of things people have gotten wrong about them, but the blood sucking is definitely true.”

“So you just… hunt vampires?” Yuri frowned.  “Leroy, no offense, but what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Someone has to do it,” Leroy laughed, apparently not offended.  “It’s the family business.  Leroys have been hunting vampires since our ancestor was trained by Van Helsing himself.”

“Now I know you’re fucking with me.  Van Helsing is a book character, not a real person.”  Yuri rolled his eyes.  “If you’re not going to answer me seriously, you may as well go.”

“I am being serious!”  Leroy protested.  “I don’t exactly carry historical documents on me, but next time you’re in Canada, I would be happy to show them to you.  My mom is the current record keeper.”

“There are records?” Yuri asked.  He sat up, crossing his legs.  “So, do you guys train for this or something?  Doesn’t that get in the way of your skating?”

Leroy shook his head.  “Not really.  My siblings aren’t sure which they’re going to choose yet, but I mostly stick to assisting on hunts now, so I have plenty of time for skating.  I alert people to any sightings I have, and pass on information to the people who need it.”  Leroy leaned back, considering.  “This is the first job I’ve done on my own in over a year, actually.”

“And you weren’t even on your own.”  Yuri frowned.  “You mentioned a cousin.  Why wasn’t he there?  Were you seriously moving without some kind of back up?  Are you an idiot?”

“I wasn’t expecting to go in, and I wasn’t expecting to get caught.”  Leroy winced.  “You’re right, though.  That was a bigger risk than I should have taken.”

“Then why?” Yuri demanded.  “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t want to leave you there alone.”  Leroy avoided eye contact, his cheeks pink.  “If I could find a way to get you out, I was going to.  He just… got the drop on us.”  Leroy trailed off, staring down at his hands, brow furrowed.  “If you hadn’t been there, I’d probably be dead.”

Yuri winced.  Fuck, he couldn’t even imagine it.  “Then it’s lucky I was there.”  After a moment’s hesitation, he continued.  “Thank you, by the way.”  Leroy’s head shot up, eyes wide.  Yuri snorted.  Worth it, if only for the shocked look on his face.  “I’m probably never going to say it again, so don’t get used to it or anything.”

Leroy grinned, wide and delighted.  He looked better like that, more himself.  “That’s okay.  I’ve got a good memory.”  He tapped the side of his head, winking.  “And that’s not something I’m likely to forget any time soon.”

Yuri’s face felt hot again.  “Why does the necklace work?”

“Seamless subject change,” Leroy teased.  “I’m actually not sure.  Accounts vary, and we’ve never actually managed to interview a vampire before, eh?  It might be that they’ve fallen from God, it might be the metal, we’re not really sure.  The French Leroys have been studying it in more detail, so they might come up with an answer soon.”

Leroy bit his lip, clearly wanting to say something else.  Yuri waited.  “I actually…  I think it has more to do with the person wearing the necklace than with the vampire.  Like, almost like a placebo effect?”  He scratched the back of his head, grimacing.  “I’ve never actually tried to explain it before, so I don’t know _how_ to explain it.  Sorry.”

“That… actually makes sense,” Yuri said slowly.  “After you left, I suspected there was more to it than you were telling me, so I kept thinking about everything.  And whenever I started to lose myself, the necklace would move and remind me.”

Not to mention all the times he thought about Leroy.  He wasn’t sure he was ready to think about what it meant that he was thinking about Jean-Jacques Leroy during sex with his undead boyfriend.  He’d deal with that later.

“Are you going to want to talk about it, do you think?” Leroy asked carefully.  “You did just kill someone, and it was even someone you loved.”  He looked concerned; Yuri scowled.

“It wasn’t really a someone, was it?” He crossed his arms.  “It was a vampire, and it was literally killing me.”  Leroy’s lips were parted in what Yuri thought might be surprise.  Yuri couldn’t help but look at them, plush and pink.  “Plus,” he forced himself to continue, “the ‘love’ was all the thrall.  Once it faded, my feelings returned to normal.”  Yuri leaned back, resting his head against the wall.  “I was never in love with him.”

It was disappointing, actually.  He’d always expected his first time to be with someone he loved, not an undead leech, slowly draining him of life.  He didn’t even think he was attracted to him in the first place.  They were friends, and Yuri couldn’t remember seeing him that way until the thrall.

“Isn’t that a problem in and of itself?” Leroy asked.  “I mean, you said the bites were in a place you couldn’t show me, which implies, uh…”  He blushed, eyes darting down and away.  Fuck, that was cute.  _Focus Plisetsky._

“If I need to talk about that with someone, it’s not going to be you, Leroy.”  Yuri said quickly.  “I’m sure you’re a fucking great listener, but I don’t want to talk about that with my rival.”

“Promise me you’ll talk to someone?” Leroy pressed on.  “I don’t think you should carry that with you, not alone anyway.”  Yuri rolled his eyes, but nodded.  He’d think about it.

Leroy’s phone rang.

He winced, but Yuri gestured for him to answer.  “It’s my mom.”  Yuri nodded once and resumed his stretches.  “Mom?”  There was a long pause.  “What?  No, I—”  He sighed.  “ _Okay_ , but I—You already—?  Fine, send me the confirmation number.  I—Yes, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to—I _know_ but—it was the right thing to do!  Look, just—Put Dad on.”  Leroy squeezed the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight.

Yuri raised his eyebrows, but the rest of the conversation was brief.  When he hung up, Leroy sighed.

“Apparently I’m leaving this afternoon.  My mom booked my flight.”  He grimaced, looking sheepish.  “I might have lied about being on a break.”

“You skipped practice for me?”  Yuri’s face felt unaccountably warm.

“I was… really worried,” he admitted.  “You weren’t posting to social media, no one had heard from you for a while, and you’d _agreed_ to take a season off.  It freaked me out.”  Leroy squeezed his hands together.  “I’m sorry it took me so long.  Until you dropped contact with people completely, I thought you really were just sick.”

Yuri shook his head.  “You don’t need to apologize.  If you hadn’t, I’d still be there.”  Yuri stood slowly, shaking out his legs.  “When I have more questions, who should I ask?”

“Um, me?”  Leroy grinned.  “I can answer any question you might have, or get in touch with someone who can.  Give me your phone and I can put my number in.”  Yuri hesitated, but only for a moment.  He handed Leroy his phone; Leroy’s grin only grew.  “You know, I think this makes us friends.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Yuri muttered.

“No, really, I think you should probably start calling me J.J. instead of by my surname.”  He beamed.  “After everything, don’t you think that kind of distance is a little weird?”

“I’ll think about it.”  After he thought about everything else.

Leroy laughed, but he fell quiet pretty quickly.  He sighed.  “I’d much rather stay to make sure you recover okay, but if I don’t go home, my mom will probably dismember me.”

“And she actually knows how.”

“That she does.”  Leroy sighed again.  “I guess I should go.  Tell your grandpa I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for lunch after all.”

Yuri nodded.  “Don’t worry about it.”  He ducked his head.  “Have a safe trip,” he mumbled.  Leroy made a soft noise before pulling him into a tight but brief hug.

“You better be back next season,” he said, earnest.  “I’ve missed competing against you.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri muttered without heat.  He could still feel Leroy’s arms around him.  _Fuck_ , he wished it could have been longer.

He walked Leroy to the door and said another brief goodbye.  He watched until his car was out of sight.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  He was going to see him soon.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

New text from _Jean Harker_.  Safe, and away from prying eyes, Yuri laughed.  _Later_ , he thought, _I’ll change it later._

 

* * *

 

 

The weight of gold around his neck grounded him.  Yuri stood tall atop the podium, proud of his work this season.  It had been hard work, but it was all worth it.  He finally made it.  It had taken all season, but he fought his hardest, and he won.

He snuck a glance to his right; J.J. was beaming, even with silver.  He caught Yuri looking and somehow looked even happier.  Yuri’s mouth felt dry; he swallowed.

“Can we talk later?” Yuri asked, under his breath.  “There’s something I want to ask you.”  He risked a small smile, so J.J. would know it was nothing too serious, nothing life or death.

J.J. relaxed and nodded.  “Of course.  We can talk back at the hotel.”  He slung an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, infuriatingly taller, despite being a step lower on the podium.  “God, I’m so glad you’re here with me again.  I missed competing with you last season.”

Yuri put up a token effort at resistance, but he liked the way J.J.’s arm felt around him, the warm weight of it just as satisfying as the weight of gold.  “You’re a sap, Leroy, knock it off.”  He let himself lean a little into J.J.’s hold.  “Disgusting,” he muttered.

J.J. laughed, tightening his grip for a moment and grinning as the cameras began to flash.  “You love it,” he teased.

 _Yeah_ , Yuri thought, _I do._   But he kept his mouth firmly and stubbornly shut.  This wasn’t the place for that sort of thing anyway.

Unfortunately, getting out of the rink was particularly difficult.  Everyone wanted to talk to Yuri and congratulate him on his win after a season off, but Yuri only wanted to talk to J.J.  He’d finally made up his mind.  When J.J. walked past him, he grabbed his jacket and tugged him down to his level.

“Room 423,” he whispered.

J.J. winked.  “I’ll be there.”  Yuri watched him go before letting Lilia drag his attention back to the interviews at hand.  Soon.  They could talk soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri had just enough time to shower and change into sweatpants and a loose shirt.  He was hanging his towel up when he heard the knock on his door.  His breath caught, heart pounding.  He could do this.  He was a gold medalist figure skater, not to mention he’d killed a vampire.  This was nothing.  This was easy.

He opened the door; face to face with J.J.’s broad grin, his courage faltered.  Fuck, but he was gorgeous.  This was way harder than killing one measly vampire.

“Hey,” J.J. said, “can I come in?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Yuri said, pressing a hand to his cheek and putting on a worried face.  “Can you?  What if you’re,” he lowered his voice, “not human?”

J.J. laughed.  “Little brat.”  He shook his head, but stepped in around him, as if to prove a point.  They brushed against each other, the doorway too small for both of them.  Yuri shivered, the simple contact enough to set his heart racing.  When he looked back up at J.J., he was grinning again.  “Congratulations, _chaton_.  You were amazing today.”

Yuri grinned.  “I know.  I was fucking awesome.”  He fidgeted, a little awkward, rubbing the hem of his shirt between his fingers.  “And you were pretty cool, too.  Not as cool as me, but still.”

J.J. smiled something warm and fond.  “Thank you, Yuri.”

He waved a hand.  “I, uh, you said I could ask for anything if I won, right?”

“I did,” J.J. agreed easily.  “Did you think of something you want?”

Yuri nodded, playing with his hair nervously.  “I want you to kiss me.”

“You—What?”  J.J. gaped, his cheeks red.  “I think I misheard you.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed.  “I want you to kiss me,” he said again.

“Are you sure?  Me?”  He frowned, like he couldn’t believe it.  Yuri couldn’t tell if that meant he was against it or just surprised.  When he bit his lip, J.J.’s eyes dropped to his mouth before darting away.

“I’ve been sure for months,” Yuri said.  “I’ve given this a lot of thought.  Definitely you.  Even though you’re annoying, and I hate you.”

“I thought I’d moved up to dislike,” J.J. said, eyes wide.  “And here I thought we were friends.”

“You better fucking be joking, Leroy.”  Yuri narrowed his eyes.  J.J. grinned, something cheeky and roguish.  “ _This_ is why I hate you.”

“I thought it was my devilish charm and striking good looks.”  He winked.

 _Fuck me_ , Yuri thought.  “Fuck you,” Yuri said.  He grabbed J.J.’s collar and tugged him down until their lips met.  J.J. made a surprised noise, but his hands came to rest on Yuri’s cheek and hip.  His thumb stroked under his eye as he tilted his head for a better angle.

His hands were big and warm, the skin of his palms rough against Yuri’s cheek.  Yuri wrapped an arm around his neck, leaving the other fisted in his shirt.  He licked along the seam of J.J.’s lips, but J.J. pulled back, dazed.

“H-Hang on, slow down,” J.J. said.  His left thumb stroked along Yuri’s hip.  “Isn’t this a little fast?”

Yuri pretended to think about it.  “No.  I don’t think so.”  He frowned.  “Do you… want to stop?  We can, if you don’t want this.  We can pretend it never happened if you hate it that much.”

J.J. shook his head quickly.  “That’s not what I said.  No, no, it’s just—I really like you, Yuri, I have for a long time.”  He smiled, tucking some of Yuri’s hair behind his ear.  “If…  If all you want is a onetime thing, though, I’m going to have to decline.  I like you too much for that.”

There was no way for Yuri to put what he felt in words.  J.J. was ridiculous.  Yuri was trying to _avoid_ talking about feelings, and he brings them up anyway.  Why would Yuri ever want to let someone else have him?  Yuri tugged him back down so he could kiss him again.  He was in this for keeps.

J.J.’s grip on his hip tightened, but he pulled away again.  Yuri groaned.  “I’m sorry, but I need you to tell me what we’re doing here.  I don’t want anything left to chance, not with this.”

Yuri dropped his head to J.J.’s chest, taking a deep breath.  He smelled like ice and cedar.  Fuck, but he was too cute.  It wasn’t fair.  “Fine.  The ideal here for me was we kiss, I convince you to stay the night, we have sex, and in the morning we get breakfast together.  Then probably sightseeing and shopping before the banquet where I expect to monopolize your time.  Clear enough for you?”

J.J. released his hip and took his face between both hands, guiding him into a slow, deep kiss.  Yuri melted into him, clutching at his shirt, his shoulders, before winding his arms around his neck.  “I have one request,” J.J. said, kissing the corner of his mouth.  Yuri thought he would probably agree to anything if he kissed him like that again.

“What?”

“Call me J.J.”

“Not Jean-Jacques?” Yuri teased, kissing him.

“That’s what my parents use to scold me.”

“I’ll have to find a nickname for you, one that only I use,” Yuri mumbled.  For a moment, he played with the buzzed hair at the nape of J.J.’s neck, debating.  “You should call me Yura, instead of Yuri.  And Yuratchka on special occasions.”

“Never Yuri?  Just Yura?”

“You can call me Yuri when you’re actually really mad at me,” Yuri said.  “Otherwise, just Yura.  But we have time to talk later.  Right now, more kissing, J.J.”

“So demanding, _Yura,_ ” J.J. said, but obligingly kissed him again.

Yuri leaned into his chest, his lips buzzing from the contact.  Having J.J.’s arms around him was as exactly as he’d imagined, warm and secure and perfect.

 Of course, J.J. had to pull away again.  Yuri groaned.  Loudly.  J.J. laughed.  “I was going to ask if you were serious about having sex tonight.  If you were, I thought we should probably move to the bed.”

“Fuck, of course I was serious.”  Yuri kissed him.  “You don’t have to keep checking in.  If I want you to stop I’ll tell you, and if you tell me to stop, I will.”

“You have a condom?”

“Yes, _fuck_ , I knew you were going to be like this,” he complained, kissing him again.  “And, I’ve been tested.  I’m clean,” he muttered.

He kissed the corner of his mouth.  “I haven’t had a partner since I was last tested, and I came up clean.”  He dragged his nose along his cheek, not quite nuzzling against him.  “You don’t sound like my ‘being like this’ is a good thing,” J.J. commented wryly, “but you don’t seem interested in stopping either.” 

“I have convinced myself that you’re worth it, even if you’re ridiculous,” Yuri told him.  “Let’s see if you hold up against the fantasy version of you I’ve been building up for the last year.”

“What have you and fantasy me been getting up to?”  J.J. pressed a kiss to his neck, his jaw.  “Was it vanilla?  Weird and kinky?  Incredibly romantic?  Mind-blowing?”

Yuri kissed him.  “Fucking _stop_ _talking_.”

“I want to know what you like,” J.J. said, their lips brushing.  “I want to know what you think about when you’re alone, the things you like the best.”  His hands slid down until they were pressed to the small of his back.  “Is that so wrong?”

Yuri sighed and shook his head.  “I’ve never really— _he_ was my first, and I don’t actually remember much of what we did.  I was hoping it wouldn’t come up.  It’s kind of a mood-ruiner.”  Yuri closed his eyes, waiting for J.J.’s inevitable ‘maybe we shouldn’t.’

“Only if we let it ruin the mood,” J.J. said instead, unconcerned.  “We can talk about it more later, but for right now, that just means we get to find out what you like.  That doesn’t sound so bad to me.”  When Yuri opened his eyes, he was smiling, gentle and sweet.  “Sounds pretty fun, actually.”

Yuri pulled him down, kissing him hungrily.

“Hop up,” J.J. said between kisses, his hands sliding lower to Yuri’s thighs.  When Yuri jumped carefully, J.J. lifted him.  Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around J.J.’s waist.  Their hips pressed flush together; Yuri moaned and licked his lips.  J.J. was strong enough to lift him, strong enough that Yuri felt safe relying on his hold, strong enough that they had more options than just the bed.

“Well, I like _this_ , for starters.”

“When I’m not fresh off a competition, we are definitely going to run with that.”  J.J. smirked.  “I’ll put it on the list: _fuck Yura against a wall_.”

Yuri’s legs tightened around his waist.  “Holy fuck, you _swear_?”

J.J.’s grin turned wicked.  “Sometimes.  Do you want me to?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.  You’ll have to give me time to process,” Yuri muttered.  He laughed, kissing him again.  J.J. turned around, walking them back to the bed.  He laid Yuri down, settling on top of him, still kissing.  Yuri didn’t want to _stop_ kissing him.

When J.J. pulled away again, he almost screamed, but J.J. was pulling off his shirt, and well.  Yuri was impatient and wanted his mouth back, but he wasn’t an idiot.  J.J.’s abs and chest were gorgeous.  He bit his lip, letting himself look.  The silver flash of the crucifix and medallion were still at his throat.

Yuri smiled, wriggling underneath him until his own shirt was off.  When J.J. noticed the matching crucifix, he closed the distance and kissed him again.  He was like a furnace, giving off endless heat.  Yuri wanted to wrap himself up in J.J.’s arms and never leave.

“Fuck, you’re so _warm_ ,” he moaned.

“You’re still wearing my cross.”  J.J. kissed him, hands roaming down Yuri’s chest.  When they brushed low on his stomach, his hips bucked.  Yuri whined at the contact.  “And you’re so responsive.”  J.J. kissed down his jaw, his throat, until his mouth was on his chest.

“J.J., I—” he mouthed at one of Yuri’s nipples, tweaking the other with his thumb.  Yuri’s hands flew to his head, gripping his hair while his legs tightened around his waist.  “ _Fuck_ , J.J.”

J.J. let Yuri pull him back up into another kiss, smiling into it.  “You can pull my hair if you want.  As long as it’s not too hard, I like it.”

“How will I tell?” Yuri asked, hips grinding up into J.J.’s.  He sucked on his lower lip, trying to stop making quite so much noise; it was embarrassing.

“If you pull too hard, I’ll let you know.”  J.J. slid back down, toying with his waist band, his hands hot and wide against his sides.  “May I?” he asked.

Yuri nodded.  “As long as you take yours off, too.”

“Deal,” he agreed easily.  He untangled himself from Yuri’s legs before wiggling out of his own pants, slipping Yuri’s down just as quickly.  Yuri kicked them off once they were low enough.  J.J.’s briefs were tight; they left nothing to the imagination.  Yuri swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

“That is not going to fit.”  Yuri bit his lip, tugging at J.J.’s hair idly.

“It will, actually,” J.J. said, smirking, “but if you’d rather top today, that can be arranged.”

Yuri shook his head.  “I want you to fuck me, it’s just…”  Yuri eyed the bulge in his briefs; he licked his lips.  “You have to go slow.”

“It would be my pleasure,” J.J. agreed, kissing his stomach.  “You have _no_ idea.”  He sucked on Yuri’s hip, nipping lightly at the skin there.  “God, I’ve thought about this for a long time.”

“Then stop _talking_ so much,” Yuri complained.  “ _Fuck_ , you never shut up.”

J.J. laughed.  “Maybe next time you should gag me.”

Yuri’s heart tripped over in his chest, pounding harder.  He knew this wasn’t going to be the only time, but the reminder that J.J. was thinking about more than just tonight, more than just once, it made Yuri’s chest clench and his stomach flutter.  Not to mention, the thought of J.J.’s gorgeous mouth stopped with a gag was enough to leave Yuri wanting.

J.J. dragged a hand from his knee up to his inner thigh, skimming just along the seam of his underwear.  Yuri whined.  “Of course, I don’t entirely believe that you don’t like it, at least a little bit.”  J.J. winked, leaning his cheek against his thigh and giving the bulge in his underwear a lingering look.

Yuri’s face felt hot.  “ _Idiot_ ,” he hissed, “don’t just _stare_ at it.”

J.J. chuckled, breathing hot air over the front of his underwear.  “My apologies, darling.  Of course I won’t _just_ stare.”  He brushed his thumb over the fabric; Yuri’s hips bucked.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whined, “Fucking _tease_.”

“Oh no,” J.J. kissed his thigh, “I’m only a tease if I don’t intend to follow through.”  He slid Yuri’s underwear down, eyes on his, checking for a negative reaction.  Yuri didn’t give him one.  “And I _always_  follow through.”

True to his word, J.J. wrapped his lips around Yuri’s cock and sucked.  Yuri threw his head back, unable to catch his breath.  His mouth was hot and wet and entirely overwhelming.  Yuri fisted one hand in the sheets and the other in J.J.’s hair.  When he tugged a little harder than he meant to, J.J. moaned around him; Yuri saw stars.

“You really do like having your hair pulled,” Yuri said, dazed.  The way J.J. was going, and with how keyed up Yuri was already, he was not going to last long.  J.J. bobbed his head, sucking like a pro.  Yuri thought he was going to start sobbing.  Fuck, but he was already so close.  He pulled J.J.’s hair again, and J.J. swallowed around him.  Yuri came with a startled cry.

J.J. pulled off slowly, licking his lips and making a point of swallowing.  Yuri covered his face with an embarrassed groan.  “Don’t hide your beautiful face,” J.J. kissed his thigh, sliding up to kiss his neck and shoulders.

Yuri shook his head.  “I can’t believe I—I didn’t mean to,” he whined.  “I was going to hold off until you…”

J.J. kissed him.  Yuri wrinkled his nose when he tasted himself on J.J.’s tongue, but he couldn’t deny that the reminder of what he’d just been doing was kind of hot.  “Relax, _chaton_ , there’s no rush.  This will make opening you up easier.”  Yuri sucked in a sharp breath.  Right, he needed to— _fuck_.  “Lube?”

“It’s, uh, beside the condom.  On the nightstand.”  Yuri covered his face again.  J.J. laughed, kissing the backs of his hands.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, dearheart.  It’s just lube.”  The cap snapped open; Yuri tensed up, tightly strung despite his recent orgasm.  J.J. kissed his throat.  “ _Relax_ , Yura, I’m going to make you feel good, but you need to loosen up for me.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” he said into his hands.  J.J. pulled them down, rolling his eyes with a fond smile.  He kissed him, slow and gentle, coaxing.  Yuri wrapped his arms around his shoulders, eyes falling shut.  It was hard to be nervous when J.J. was pressing kiss after kiss against his mouth.

When a slick finger pressed inside, he jumped, but it was warm and easy to get used to.  J.J.’s touch was firm, but careful, rubbing and pressing and curving _just_ right.  Yuri broke away from his mouth with a gasp when he brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

J.J. hummed, pleased.  “That’s it, baby, there you go.”  He pulled his finger out, but pressed two back in, resuming his ministrations.  Yuri turned his head, clutching at J.J.’s shoulders.  His toes curled and flexed in time with his hips, rocking against J.J.’s fingers.

Yuri was deliriously glad that he’d come already; he didn’t think he’d last through this kind of treatment otherwise; he was already hard again.  “Fuck, J.J., I’m ready, just—” he cut off with a desperate moan as J.J. worked a third finger in.

When Yuri managed to get his eyes back open, J.J. was smirking down at him.  “What was that, love?  But you were so worried I wouldn’t fit,” he teased, kissing his cheeks.  “Don’t worry, you’re almost ready.  I promise.”

Yuri tightened his grip on J.J.’s back.  “J.J., I swear, if you don’t _hurry up_ ,” Yuri cut off on a moan when J.J. crooked his fingers, rubbing gently.  J.J.’s smug grin was almost unbearable.  “ _Fuck_ you.”

“Not tonight, sweetheart.  I offered, remember?”

“Fuck, at least when you were sucking me off you were fucking _quiet_ ,” Yuri groaned.  J.J. just laughed, pulling his fingers out carefully.  Yuri winced; he felt so empty and weird.

J.J. sat up and pulled his briefs down quickly, tossing them away.  Yuri gaped at the long line of his cock.  Fuck, but it was perfect, thick and hard.  When J.J. rolled the condom on, Yuri bit his lip, swallowing roughly.  J.J. lubed himself up with a few quick strokes of his hand, eyes dark and intent on Yuri.

“You’re sure, Yura?” J.J. asked, leaning down.  “If you want me to stop at any point, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Yes, _fuck_ , J.J., just put it in me!”  Yuri gripped his hair, tugging sharply.

J.J. moaned, shivering.  “Holy— _Yura,_ I’m going, I’m going,” he said, half-laughing.  He kissed Yuri, difficult when he refused to stop smiling.  Yuri let up on his hair, moaning when J.J. finally pressed against him, sinking in slowly.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Yuri gasped.  He felt amazing, thick and hot and stretching him in all the right ways.  “J.J., come on, _fuck_ me, I’m not made of glass.”

“What if I want to go slow?” he asked breathlessly, kissing his throat.  “What if I want to take you apart, nice and slow, until you’re begging me for it?”

“Later,” Yuri whined, “There’s time for that _later_.”

“Do you promise?” J.J. was practically purring.

“Yes, fuck, God, just _move_.”

J.J. kissed him and happily obliged.  Yuri didn’t know how long they lasted.  He could hardly tell where he ended and J.J. began.  J.J.’s thrusts were deep and constant, just powerful enough that Yuri could _feel_ it, every time.  J.J. kissed his throat, his chest, nipping lightly at his nipple.

Yuri arched, crying out.  J.J. sucked at a spot just beside Yuri’s collarbone, intent on leaving a mark.  Yuri paid attention long enough to be sure that it wasn’t somewhere visible before promptly losing himself once more.  By the time J.J. closed his hand around Yuri’s cock, he was practically sobbing, overwhelmed and desperate.

Yuri pulled J.J.’s head back to his for a hungry kiss, pulling his hair and wrapping his legs around his waist.  J.J.’s hips stuttered as he moaned.

“Oh, baby,” he moaned into Yuri’s mouth, “ _Yura_ , honey, you feel so good, all tight around me.  God, I wish you could see yourself.  Gorgeous, all blissed out.”  J.J. twisted his hand around Yuri’s cock, wringing out a keening whine.

J.J.’s pace was faltering, his hips thrusting more erratically.  “Come for me, Yura,” he breathed.  Yuri was half aware of J.J.’s hand, big and tight, pumping his cock a few more times, his thrusts hitting his sweet spot with a delicious grind, and then he was coming undone, crying out, clutching at J.J. with all the energy he had left.

He fell limp beneath him, worn out and pliant.  J.J. kissed him slowly, sweetly, pulling out carefully.  Yuri lost track of things for a minute, his head spinning pleasantly.  When he came back to himself a little more, J.J. was wiping him clean, pressing kisses over his hips and murmuring sweet nothings.  Yuri watched him for a long moment, content to bask.

J.J. turned his head, eyes wandering over his thigh.  His thumb traced lightly over the skin for a moment before he kissed him there, over and over.

“J.J., what the fuck,” Yuri asked, but there was no heat in it.

“I’ve never seen them before,” J.J. said softly.  “Your scars.”

Yuri wrinkled his nose.  “Stop that, they aren’t important.”

J.J. frowned, but let Yuri pull him back up.  J.J. kissed him before pulling him into his arms, spooning up behind him.  “I disagree, but I’ll drop it for now.”

Yuri sighed.  “If anything, I guess you should be pretty happy, all things considered.”  J.J. tightened his arms, frowning against his shoulder.  “Not that I was hurt, idiot,” Yuri corrected before he could protest.  “I only remember receiving one of those, sometimes two or three if I really focus.  But I remember everything we just did.”

“So, I’m better in bed than a vampire?” J.J. asked, hiding his grin in Yuri’s shoulder.

“Certainly more memorable,” Yuri allowed.  “And, well, the time I remember with him, I spent  most of it thinking of you.”

J.J.’s arms tightened again.  Yuri hummed, soaking up his warmth.  “How soon do you think you can go again?”

Yuri couldn’t help himself; he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of time to write, but I think it was worth it, in the end. I've been thinking about this AU on and off since something like February, and it's now July; you could say it's been a long time coming. This is also only my second time writing smut, so I hope you'll go easy on me. ;D
> 
> (As an aside, just in case, Mina Harker and Jonathan Harker are the main characters of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ , where Van Helsing also played an important role.)
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll consider leaving me a comment telling me what you liked! Thanks for reading!


End file.
